


Ignorance is Bliss

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: Captains of Quidditch [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship, M/M, Mpreg, Rivalry, Romance, Sex, Underage Sex, Voyeurism, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-01
Updated: 2005-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint are concerned, Harry is ever the secret keeper...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignorance is Bliss

No matter how much it rained, Qudditch practice continued. And a training session like this is what the Gryffindor team found themselves doing one evening before Hallowe'en.

"Are we done yet?" George whined aloud.

"We just started an hour ago!" Oliver replied.

"But it's raining!" Fred exclaimed. This was the understatement of the year.

"That is all the more reason to practice today!" Oliver said. "Now lets get back to what we came here to do." His tone left no room for further argumentation which, of course, the twins still did.

\- - -

When practice was over, the whole team except for Oliver headed towards the locker room and the showers.

"Uh, Harry?" Oliver called. "Would you give me a hand with these?" He gestured to the box of quidditch balls.

"Sure. What do you want me to do?" Harry asked, coming back.

"D'ya think you could take this club and hit the bludgers towards me?" Harry looked at him in surprise, wondering if he was going crazy.

_"W-What!"_

"Well, not directly at me! Just in this general direction." Oliver explained. Reluctantly, Harry agreed to the request. Harry took the beater's club and kicked off from the ground. He flew high, feeling the air fly past him, and let the rain pelt onto his face as he went straight up. For a second, he forgot what he'd come up here to do. He was reminded of this when one of the bludgers zipped past his shoulder. It didn't take very long to get the bludgers flying in the right direction, however, actually catching them was something all together different. More than once, Oliver was forced to jump _out_ of the way, and after an hour only managed to secure one into the box. On one such occasion, Oliver stood up from where he'd landed on the ground and turned to find Marcus Flint locking the bludger into place. Oliver could see flecks of green grass and mud on the Slyterin's now drenched black school robes, and he notices some mud smeared on his face.

"Thought you might need some help." Marcus said matter-of-factly when he looked up to see Oliver staring at him. Harry flew above them, close enought to hear what they were saying, but neither seemed to notice him. "You look like you could use a shower." Harry heard Flint say.

"So do you." Oliver replied. Harry wasn't completely sure, but he thought he seen a strange emotion flash over Oliver's features. It was clear that the older boys had forgotten he was there, and remembering the incident he'd witnessed last month, he had a fairly good idea why. For this reason, he was scared to make any noise that would remind them of his presence. If he'd had any doubt as to whether or not the _actually_ forgot he was there, it was quickly scratched when they both, without a word or glance, turned and left the pitch, leaving Harry to put the rest of the equipment away.

When he was certain that everything was neatly put away, Harry headed towards the locker room. His school uniform was in his locker, and he wanted to get out of his completely soaked quidditch robes. He opened the door to the locker room and was heading towards his locker when he noticed a black school robe and a scarley Gryffindor Quidditch robe lying in the alcove that lead to the main area of the locker room. The sound of movement coming from the main area prevented him from noticing that the black robe belonged to a Slytherin. He quietly inched forward to the corner where the alcove joined the main room. He peered around the corner just as a pale Irish back was exposed by eager Scottish hands. The masculine hands of the younger boy wandered over the pale muscular back of the older boy as his scarlet boxers were slid off to reveal his stiffened manhood. The emerald boxers of the other were quick to join the scarlet ones on the floor.

"You're too cold." Came the husky Irish accented voice of Marcus as Oliver was pushed up against a wall. Oliver pulled Marcus into a passionate kiss, wrapping his arms around the Slytherin's neck.

"And I know the perfect way to warm up." Oliver replied when they broke from the kiss, only to continue once he'd finished speaking. The two sixth and seventh year students moved to the shower stall that was still in view of the locker room, not bothering to shut the curtain as they were too preoccupied with each other, thier lips never separating. Water began to automatically cascade down their bodies from the enchanted shower head. Oliver found hiself once again pressed up against the wall.

"Tell me." Marcus said in a teasing tone. "How do you want it?" He bit gently onto Oliver's ear lobe and began sucking it. "Soft?" He asked as he began to trail little bites down Oliver's neck. Oliver responded with a soft moan. "Or _hard?"_ He breathed as he bit down on the base of Oliver's neck. In response, Oliver cried out in pleasure so loudly that he could feel vibrate against his mouth. Oliver mumbled something quietly. "What was that?" Marcus said before sucking on Oliver's neck.

"Give it to me, h-hard." Oliver replied in an erotically deep voice, waves of pleasure washing over him like the spray from the shower as Marcus grabbed his erection and squeezed slightly. Marcus looked up at him, desire written on all his feature. He lifted Oliver up, still pressing him against the wall, Oliver wrapping his legs around his lover's waist. "Don't prepare me." Oliver said into Marcus' ear as Marcus moved his hands to Oliver's muscular buttocks. "Just take me." Marcus looked into his eyes, uncertain.

"Are you sure?" Oliver nodded assuredly. He lowered Oliver onto the head of his hardened shaft, and pushed into his lover. He paused as Oliver tensed, letting him adjust to the intrusion. He kissed Oliver's shoulder comfortingly. "Are you alright, love?"

"Yes." Oliver breathed as the momentary wave of pain passed. When it did, he pushed against Marcus and lowered himself until Marcus was completely inside him. He turned his head towards Marcus and kissed his lover passionately, urging him to continue. Marcus slowly began to pump in and out of Oliver, planting soft kisses on the Gryffindor's neck. Oliver let out a loud moan as Marcus hit that sweet spot and began to push harder against the Slytherin's strides.

 _"Oh!_ Baby, you like that, don't you?" Marcus taunted lovingly as he pumped faster and harder. Oliver just leaned his head back, letting the water splash onto his face as he moaned in ecstasy.

"Ai! _Marcus!"_ He turned his head down and captured the older boy's lips in a hungry kiss. Their bodies moved in perfect time with one another, their breating heavy with the heat of passion. They both moaned loudly as their movements became quicker and thier strides stronger, their breathing became shallow.

"Ah, _Oliver!"_ Marcus moaned as he errupted inside his lover. Oliver, feeling Marcus' seed filling him cried out one last time as his own release was triggered.

_"Marcus!"_

Oliver walked into the common room about an hour later, looking flushed and thoroughly disgruntled, but quite happy. He is muddy _again,_ but Harry, who had arrived about a half an hour later because he'd been caught by Filch for trailing mud in the halls, was the only one who knew this.

"Oy! Oliver, what happened? You really gotta calm down when it comes to quidditch training. Looks like you knock yourself off your own broom this time." Fred Weasley joked about the Gryffindor Keeper's seemingly non-stop quidditch antics.

"You didn't really fall off, did you?" Katie Bell, a Gryffindor Chaser, asked worriedly.

"No." Oliver replied, grinning.

"But let me guess, it still has to do with Quidditch, right?" George asked, knowing that it being related to anything else would be impossible.

"I guess you could say that." Oliver said as he turned and headed up the stairs to his dormitory. He glanced to where Harry, Ron and Hermione sat and paused for a second, looking like he was about to say something to Harry. But Harry had suddenly become very interested in the book that was in front of him and wouldn't look Oliver in the eyes. Harry had noticed the mud smears on Oliver's neck, and recognised them as smears that could only be made by someone else's hands. Apparently he was the only one who took any notice to this.

\- - -

When Oliver had anxiously said that the Bludgers had been locked away, Harry had noticed the wat he kept looking towards the Slytherins. Then he'd seen a small flash in Oliver's eyes when Flint had been mentioned by George before the Gryffindor team had been ushured out of the hospital wing. As Harry lay in the hospital bed while his bones regrew, he thought back to the day when they'd fount out who the Slytherin Seeker was. Though it had been very subtle, the two Quidditch Captains had been eyeing each other suggestively, Harry was sure of it. Luckily, no one else had seen this.

When the thrid week of December came around, the Duelling Club was started. Sort of... While Harry had been paired with Malfoy, Wood had been paired with Flint. When ever Harry would glance towards the pair, he noticed that they seemed remotely reluctant to do any harm to each other, though he hardly got any time to notice what they did. And when everybody had gotten into a fight, Harry noticed afterwards, they had both disappeared.

When Harry walked down to breakfast on February the fourteenth, he was shocked by what Lockhart had thought to be a "morale-booster". When he overcame this, he noticed that Oliver was already sitting at the Gryffindor table, facing the Slytherins. A glance at the other table showed Harry the reason. Flint sat with some of his friends, facing Wood.

Harry found no time, during the rest of the year to talk to Oliver about all of this. He wasn't even sure Wood was aware of the fact that Harry knew about him and Flint.

During the feast after Harry had killed the basalisk, Harry vaguely remembered seeing Oliver and Marcus walk into the Great Hall together before they sat at their respective tables. (Oliver wearing green plaid pyjama pants and a t-shirt that was a little too big for him, and Flint wearing deep scarlet shorts and a tank top that was slightly tight across the chest.) Both boys looked rather rumpled, and Harry couldn't meet Wood's eyes.

Harry eventually forgot about the subject, especially when he went home for the summer.

When Third year started again, however, he found that the two Quidditch Captains had grown more passionate with each other. He'd heard the saying "Absence makes the heart grow fonder" (or something to the effect) but with Wood and Flint, that seemed to be a big understatement. In fact, Harry was completely amazed that no one else had found out about them, considering how many more times he'd found them together.

After the quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, Harry was actually glad that he was confined to the hospital wing. When Fred had said they figured Wood was trying to drown himseld in the shower, he had a feeling that it wasn't the water that was drowning the keeper.

And when all the hype had worn off after Gryffindor's victory during the Quidditch Final, Harry noticed that Oliver was rather down. The Gryffindor Captain was very thrilled about winning, but there was something in his eyes that said otherwise.

It wasn't until Harry was walking through the corridors, on his way to find Ron and Hermione after Professor Lupin left, that he spoke to Oliver again. It struck Harry as odd that Wood was still at the school, rather than at Hogsmead. Again, Harry noticed how depressed the older Gryffindor seemed.

"Hey, Harry," Wood said as he feigned happiness.

"Hey, Oliver. What's wrong?" Oliver looked down.

"It's nothing."

"Does it have anything to do with a certain Slytherin Quidditch Captain?" Wood blushed.

"So, you _did_ know." Wood said matter-of-factly. He sighed.

"Really, Wood. What's wrong? You can tell me. I promise to keep it a secret." Wood sighed again.

"I'm pregnant." Harry had been in the process of turning a corner when Wood said this. He whipped back around so fast that he smacked right into the wall. Oliver chuckled. Harry was so baffled, he couldn't speak.

 _"H-How?"_ Was all he finally managed to stutter.

"I-uh," Oliver wouldn't meet Harry's gaze as he searched for the words to say. He sighed again. "There's this charm," he began. "It's a realatively new charm that's been developed. It enables same sex couples to bear children. I sort of volunteered to test it out."

_"When?"_

"It was a little before the Quidditch Final." He said quietly.

"And does Flint know?" Oliver looked down and blushed. "Wood?" Harry demanded softly.

"No."

"Why not? Don't you thing he has some sort of right to know? Assuming, of course, it's his."

"It _is_ his, but it no longer concerns him."

"How could it 'no longer concern him'?" Wood sighed again. "Oliver, what happened?" Harry asked in a softer voice.

"Put it this way, he congradulated me in the shower, then broke it off." Oliver slumped against the wall then slid down into a sitting position.

"I'm sorry, Oliver," Harry said, sitting beside him.

"It's okay. It's not our fault. I should have seen it coming."

"How?"

"Ever since this year began, he's been distant with me, emotionally. Physically, he'd been getting more, well, aggressive I guess." They both blushed slightly.

"So, what are you going to do?" Harry asked after a long pause. "I mean, are you going to be alright alone?"

"Oh, I'll manage. Even if we stayed together, I don't reckon Flint would be much of a parent at this point of his life. He's not ready for this sort of responsibility." They stayed silent again. Wood fiddled with something he'd taken out of his pocket.

"What ou got there?" Oliver opened his had to reveal a very small stone, about a centemeter in size. It was shaped oddly like a heart.

"Marcus gave it to me last yeart, when Lockhart decided to celebrate Valentine's Day." Oliver gazed fondly at it. "He said it was to represent his giving me his heart. He found it kind of funny since everyone seemed to think his heart was made of stone." He placed the small stone back in his pocket. After another silence, Harry remembered something.

"Hey, did you know Lupin left?"

"Yeah, I seen him getting into a carriage. I wish he didn't though. This school could have benefited from his teaching." The two sat against the wall for a while until they heart voices coming towards them. They stood up and Harry took out the Marauder's map.

 _"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."_ The map revealed that Ron and Hermione were approaching, by the sound of it, they were arguing about something. Oliver said goodbye to Harry and took off in the opposite direction, dissapearing around the far corner as Ron and Hermione came into view. Harry put the map away.

"Hey, Harry. Where you been mate?" Ron asked.

"Looking for you two." He didn't tell them about what he'd learned form Oliver. He seen Oliver one more time on platform nine and three quarters, when he said goodbye.

During the Quidditch World Cup in August, when Oliver told them he'd been accepted onto the Puddlemere United reserve team, he'd added "We'll be fine" to Harry in an undertone. That was the last time Harry seen him. For a while, at least.

-30-


End file.
